


do you ever think about boys

by nialleprechaun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No sex though, confession of feelings, cute narry talk, fluffy smut i guess, handjobs, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleprechaun/pseuds/nialleprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think about you a lot when I touch myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you ever think about boys

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is not proofread because it's late and i'm extremely lazy but i hope you like it anyways ! love you !
> 
> twitter.com/hornyboyniall

Harry didn't know how he ended up in this club, he vaguely remember Niall talking about some place he really wanted to go to but the rest was pretty much a blur. He could feel the bass of loud music pulsing through every inch of his body and alcohol making its way through his system like poison, making his vision blurry and head spinning but it also made him happy and more relaxed and so he decided that it was nice. 

"Hey Harry why are ya standing over there mate?"

Harry could recognise that deep voice and accent anywhere and he felt himself going a bit lightheaded as blood rushed southwards, Niall. Everything kind of went on quickly from that moment, the blonde grinding against Harry's thigh in synchronisation to the music and Harry's erection was getting hard to ignore because with these goddamn painted-on-skinny jeans it was starting to get painful. He didn't know if Niall had noticed it yet but he was too drunk to care and so dragged the blonde haired bloke out of the club, into a cab and up to his room.

When they arrived up to Harry's hotel room he pinned Niall against a wall and placed both of his hands on his broad chest, feeling his frantic heartbeat beneath his burning palms and he wondered if it was pulsing with alcohol or arousal or both. Niall groaned and tilted his head back, revealing the milky coloured skin of his throat and Harry couldn't help but to lean forwards and suck a purplish lovebite into his pale flesh.

Harry stepped one step closer to Niall so that their bodies were pressed flush against one another and Harry swore he could feel Niall's heart trying to burst through his ribs and he knew the Irish boy could feel his doing the same. He tugged at the underside of Niall's thighs as a hint for him to wrap his legs around his midsection and when he did, Harry was surprised at how light he was so he carried him with quick, stumbling steps to the bed, maybe knocking Niall's head against a wall or two on the way there but he didn't complain so he didn't bring it up. He made it all the way into the bedroom and tossed the boy carefully onto the silky sheets.

Harry made a gesture for Niall to rest against the headboard of the bed before climbing onto the bed with him, he spread the older boy's legs apart and placed himself in-between them, hands clasped together on his chest and head resting on top of them, feet almost reaching the end of the bed. Niall looked confused for a second before he smiled and started to massage Harry's scalp, he leaned into the touch immediately, giving away a shudder at the feeling. He loved when people played with his hair and he didn't know if he felt more adoration or sexual attraction towards the boy laying underneath him right now.

"You're ridiculous,"

Harry tries to look mildly offended by the statement but doesn't succeed because it's Niall and he know he doesn't mean it. So Harry continues to let the blonde scratch his scalp, closes his eyes and practically melts into the touch and the warmth of his body and pretends that his heart doesn't skip a beat when he hears Niall's voice.

"drag me here in hopes of getting a good shag and then you just collapse on me and fall asleep."

Harry can hear the humor in Niall's voice and lets out a breathy laugh, he does really love this boy he just doesn't know if the feeling is mutual and he's too fucking drunk to talk about it right now. They've made out and stuff when drunk before but that was before Harry realised how much Niall really meant to him and it's a little bit scary really, he doesn't want to ruin their friendship but there's got to be something more than a friendship between mates who fuck. He started tracing patterns across Niall's clothed chest with his index finger and felt him relaxing his muscles at the touch.

"Do you ever, you know, think about boys?"

"Honestly, yeah."

The air between them doesn't turn tense or uncomfortable but it turns out to be more like a casual conversation and Harry's so thankful that nothing's really awkward with Niall. He continues to trace different patterns with his fingers along Niall sternum and draws a heart over his left nipple, smiling to himself when Niall's heart flutters beneath his touch. He lifted himself up from his comfortable position against Niall's body when he started feeling the blonde's erection pressing into his stomach and was painfully reminded of his own aching one.

He sat up so that he was straddling Niall's thighs and pushed his t-shirt up bit by bit, revealing his smooth abdomen and then whole stomach, chest, until it slipped off his creamy shoulders and Harry just stared down at the boy whose chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, staring up at him with blue eyes covered by his full blown pupils and his hair sticking up in all directions, Harry's heart swelled in his chest as he placed his palms against the boy's burning skin. Niall let out a long breath that he'd been holding and Harry started to unbutton his jeans with trembling hands, maybe from extreme arousal, maybe because he was nervous, he wasn't sure.

He listened to Niall's laboured breaths as he started to pull the zipper down and he felt like his heart was a sledgehammer knocking against his ribs, threatening to burst through. He hooked his slim fingers into Niall's belt loops and pulled the material down his legs and off his feet before tossing them onto the floor and Harry's breathing almost stopped because he was breathtakingly beautiful and it was as if Niall had put his soul out for Harry to see.

He stripped himself off, garment by garment and felt Niall's hungry but fond eyes rest upon his body as his clothes came off. He walked back over to Niall dressed in only his boxers, he positioned himself on top of the other boy, hands on either side of his head before he brought their lips together. Harry had been wanting to do this for so long, it's been ages since his lips touched Niall's and his whole being was burning for it. His lips were pulsating in time with Niall's and he couldn't ever get over how soft Niall's pair felt against his own or how nice he tasted.

He felt Niall's fingers in his hair and he couldn't help but to let a soft moan out into the kiss, he carefully sucked Niall's bottom lip between his own before kissing down his throat and chest, nibbling at his pink, sensitive nipples with his teeth until they hardened completely. He brought a hand down to cup Niall's cock and watched with interest how Niall tilted his head back and let out a throaty groan, breathing speeding up.

Harry felt Niall's hand curling around his clothed length and felt a shock going through his body at the touch, the muscles in his thighs tensing up on their own accord and he felt so so content and happy and his mind was clouded with bliss. He looked down at Niall and saw his face contorted in pleasure and his whole body swelled with love, he let his hand slip inside of Niall's pants and savoured the sharp intake of air that followed in Niall's irregular breathing pattern that indicated that he enjoyed this as much as Harry did.

Harry wrapped his large hand around Niall's pulsating cock and the sound Niall made at the action almost caused Harry to cum on the spot. He stroked it up to the tip, ran his thumb along the slit, which made Niall's whole body tense up and legs spasm for a few seconds before running his palm down towards the base of Niall's length again and soon after that he felt the boy's hand making its way inside of his own pants.

"I think about you a lot when I touch myself."

Harry's heart stops mid-beat at the sudden confession and he feels warm all the way down to the very tips of his toes and he bends down to tuck his face into the expanse of skin between Niall's neck and shoulder. He speeds up the pace with his hand as he feels himself nearing release and places kisses all across Niall's chest and face because he loves this boy so ridiculously much. He just wants to bottle his soul up into one of those cute glass containers and give it to Niall but he can't and therefore has to find other ways to express and explain his love.

He connects their lips again and likes the slight dry texture of Niall's from breathing harshly through his mouth during this period of time. He licks along his bottom lip, moistening it up a bit before blowing cold air on it, making goosebumps appear on Niall's creamy white skin. He speeds up his hand movements further, and feels Niall do the same to him before whispering a breathy "I think about you too" into the kiss, pushing them both over the edge.

Harry came into his pants and over Niall's hand, black and white dots flickering inside of his closed eyelids and muscles spasming, electrical bolts making their way through his body and his own heartbeat being the strongest sound he heard followed by Niall's throaty groan that seemed to originate from somewhere deep inside of his chest and Harry wanted to drown in his voice.

When he came down from his high he collapsed on top of the older boy whose hands had already found their way back into his chocolate coloured curls and Harry felt his eyes watering up because how could he be so amazing. He reached a hand out to start drawing patterns against Niall's skin again, his salty tears falling from his eyes and landing on Niall's pale skin, causing him to tense up. 

"What's wrong?"

The Irish accent was laced with so much concern and love and Harry's almost one hundred percent positive he wants to drown in the blonde's voice, through his vocal chords and find a home deep within his heart and his tears just flowed down his face faster at the thoughts he tried so desperately to push away. He knew he was being ridiculous so he smiled and laughed a bit through his tears.

"It's always been you."

"I know Harry, it's always been you too."

Harry didn't know if it was the alcohol playing up or if all of this really just happened but he had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent the biggest of smiles to spread across his face and the tears were coming faster than ever because of the overflow of emotion and the skin on skin contact and Niall's hand in his hair and steady heartbeat in his ear and he fell asleep so so content and with Niall whispering an "I love you" into his ear.


End file.
